My Little Arkham 2
by The JGbro1875
Summary: The ponies have returned to Gotham, discovering a newly arrived threat to takeover the city. Can they make it through?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT): This will be a sequel to ADHD365's My Little Arkham and it will be a crossover of both Batman and My Little Pony, it will take place during the events of Batman: Arkham Knight. The timeline will be set between MLP seasons 6 and 7, meaning that every episode in season 7 has not happened yet at this point. It will be set a month after the events of "To Where and Back again" the season 6 finale of MLP. Just like the prequel; this story will focus more with the ponies' POV rather than Batman's. The reason I'm writing a sequel to someone else's story is because I liked that story very much; but I was a little disappointed when I learned that the Author (ADHD365) of My Little Arkham recently announced that he will not be doing any sequels or side stories of this great crossover. I loved this story to the point that I was motivated enough to do it myself. You can review, fav this you if are enjoying this story, you are also free to criticize this story if you'd like for any flaws I have made with story. Enjoy and have a nice day, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The city of Gotham, it has been 9 months since the events of Arkham City. The news of the incident has spread worldwide throughout the United States and other countries, and things has never been the same for Batman. One of the biggest things that has happened in history that has drawn many of the world population's attention, confusion, and interest throughout the planet Earth; mainly the citizens of Gotham.

One of the most interesting things that were involved during the incident; were the strange colored horse-like creatures assisting the Dark Knight throughout that night and fighting by his side against the dangerous Gotham Criminals that are imprisoned in Arkham City. Helping him stopping protocol 10 that was activated by Hugo Strange and help Batman shutting down Arkham City. By the end of that night when Arkham City has shutdown, the ponies has mysteriously disappeared. Many reporters throughout the city has been trying to question the Dark Knight about the identities of the ponies or if he has any connections with them. However, he simply ignored them and has made no comment about his thoughts during the incident and the ponies. Since that night, nobody has seen the vigilante or heard from him; many has wondered what was going on through his head.

In the present time, it is currently hallows eve in Gotham and in the United States; the night before Halloween. Nine months has past after Arkham City has been shutdown. Ever since the death of one of the most unstable and ruthless criminals, The Joker and Hugo Strange, most of the criminals of Gotham have been declined from the city. The crime rate of the city has highly been dropped, it has been quiet lately in the streets of Gotham over the past 9 months. Gotham police and citizens began to feel less weary when they're walking out at night, they began to feel more safe as of lately. However, Commissioner Gordon doesn't feel the same way as the others, deep down he knows that its not over yet.

Things have been going on in his life outside as a police commissioner, his daughter, Barbara Gordon, unknown as Oracle, has been engaged to Tim Drake, unknown as Robin, for the past few months, and their wedding day is in a month later. So he has the time to help plan out their wedding date, which will probably be around Thanksgiving. However, he hasn't seen Batman or hasn't gotten in contact with him since the events of Arkham City. So far nothing has happened since then.

Meanwhile Batman himself, as the billionaire Bruce Wayne, standing in his office in the top floor of Wayne Tower, looking over the City of Gotham through the large window behind his desk with his hands behind his back. His expression is that of a stern glare he usually has when fighting against crime as the Dark Knight. He has a similar feeling as Jim Gordon than others don't, he's been standing behind that glass window for what feels like hours to him. The only criminals that has not been seen for 9 months are The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, The Riddler, and The Joker's former sidekick, Harley Quinn.

CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox enters through the doors and sees Bruce Wayne to be standing in the same spot he has seen him when he left the office about an hour ago to check the security of the tower. "Good evening, Mr. Wayne. I just dropped by in your office to check how you're doing." he said, Bruce however, didn't reply. Mr. Fox walked towards the Billionaire playboy out of curiosity, "Is there anything troubling you, Mr. Wayne? You've been standing there when I have left to take care of my duties an hour ago." he said in a calm and friendly manner as he stood besides the billionaire.

However, there was this silence which has lasted for a minute until he replied, "It's this city, Lucius. It has been awfully quiet for a long time; I don't like it." he said while not keeping his eyes off the city.

Lucius chuckled in a light-hearted tone to Bruce's confusion, "You've been like that for months now, Mr. Wayne. I suggest that you should enjoy life out in Gotham and give your life as a crime fighter a rest for the time being. As you see, nothing has happened for the past 9 months and only little problems has occurred that the police can handle." he said, but Bruce disagreed as he shook his head.

"You don't understand, Lucius," he calmly protested, "Dent, Cobblepot, Nigma, Isley, and Quinzel are nowhere to be spotted since the night I've shutdown Arkham City. I know I may sound paranoid, but nobody knows where they are hiding or planning to do in the future." he said, Lucius sighed and maintained a smile, although he is CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he considers Bruce Wayne as a close friend of his rather than his boss. He is also one of the few people who knows of Bruce Wayne's secret identity as the Batman. Those others include Bruce's four other close friends who has helped him throughout his crime fighting career, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Well whatever you say, Mr. Wayne." he said, "Well, I'm afraid I must get going and continue to work on my duties. Have a good evening, Mr. Wayne."

And with that, Lucius began to exit the office to leave Bruce alone in his thoughts. Unlike most people besides Jim Gordon, he has a feeling that a new threat that he hasn't faced before might arrive very soon, a scowl has spread across his face. He has faced many dangerous and some of the most mentally insane threats throughout his career as a crime fighting vigilante over the past decade. Deep down he knows war is coming; he is just waiting for someone to pull the trigger.

* * *

Meanwhile in Miagani Island, one of the big three islands of Gotham city, in Grand Avenue, many of the citizens seem to be doing their own daily routine, walking around the sidewalks with many driving around as they get ready for the next night for Halloween. Feeling relieved that the crime rate of Gotham has been declined. Feeling much more safer and less weary than before, everyone seems to forget about the past crimes and multiple murders that has occurred over the decade and has put them behind them. But they could not forget that these are the very streets that some of the most dangerous monsters in the world, such as The Joker, has roamed and lurked around these streets during daily nights for the past decade.

An officer in the area continues his routine, he passes by civilians making sure no trouble has occur or has spread. However, its currently his lunch break, he lets one of his co-workers do the street patrolling for the time being. He walked towards the entrance door of Pauli's Diner, the door had a sign hanging which read "OPEN". As he walks inside, he gazes around the diner to check for an troublemakers. However, he sees none at the moment, which was a good sign. He casually walked towards the table bar which was in the back of the café.

As he casually sat down, he sees a women walking towards him from the kitchen, she wore an orange dress which was her uniform as an employee. She smiled casually at the officer. She grabbed a coffee pot and poured it in a mug and hand it to him.

"Thanks," he said,

"No problem," she replied, she turned her head towards a man who has left a tip in a jar on the table, "Oh, thanks, honey!" she focused her attention back to the officer as she took out a small notebook and a pen out from her pockets, "So what'll it be? Same as usual?" she asked for his order.

"Sure," he replied, he has been a customer of this diner for a while during his lunch breaks as a cop.

"Ok, chicken salad, with no dressing." she wrote what she said on the order note with her pen, as she finished writing, she attempted to take her leave, but the cop had a different order in mind.

"No, you know what, make it waffles, with a side of bacon. Don't tell my wife."

"Whatever you say, officer." she then scratch off the previous order and added in the new one that the officer requested, she took her leave towards the kitchen but she stopped and turned back at the cop, "Oh and if you want some more coffee, just shout."

As he waits for the waitress to finish his order, he spots a man approaching towards him with a hint of discomfort in his face to his interests, "Hey I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, officer–" he took a peek at his nametag, "–Owens, but there's a guy smoking over there in the corner booth." he pointed towards the far corner in the opposite side of the café.

Owens rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation, "Wait here, I'll have a word." he told the civilian who nodded and returned to his seat. Owens grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head and stood up from the stool.

He walked towards the corner booth, when he arrived, he spots a man wearing a red hoodie with his back fully turned and facing the opposite wall. He can hear him coughing rapidly, Owens roughly patted his back, "Excuse me, sir. There's no smoking in here." he said, his vision seems to be going strange. The smoking customer fully turn to reveal a demonic face roaring in the cops face.

Stunning the cop, it seems that the world is falling apart, when he turns around he sees these creatures everywhere. He takes out his pistol and randomly shoots at the creatures, killing them instantly. But little did he know that these creatures are just hallucinations and are really just the customers of the diner running in panic. Owens could've swore he breathed some type of gas through a vent. A creature came out of nowhere and has leaped towards Owens, knocking him to the ground and started beating up on him rapidly. Owens tried to shoot it off of him, but no prevail. The creature rapidly punching and headbutting his head until finally knocking him out.

This tragic event immediately has been reported to the news all over the city in live television and the radio, showing corpses of those who were involved in that panic attack. Clearly disturbing the other citizens who weren't involved in the diner. And suddenly an ear piercing ring has caught everybody's attention that and a dark voice had caught their ears through a set of speakers connected to a large screen hanging on the ORB Theater building.

 **"This demonstration was just five ounces of my latest toxin,"** a voice said, which has caught everyone's attention. They glanced towards the giant screen which was now revealing a dark-hooded figure who has just spoken to the civilians. This person has just admitted to the city that he was the one behind the panic attack in the diner. Reporters and civilians could not see his surroundings as he seems to be hiding in a dark place somewhere in Gotham. Most of his face is covered up by his hood but his mouth is the only thing exposed, he also seems to be wearing some type of gasmask which was surgically grafted into his throat.

 **"Tomorrow, this will seem like child's play. Gotham, this is your only warning."** he stated, finally revealing his entire face to the public. His appearance is highly familiar to the Gotham police, the familiar hood, clothing, and the gasmask. This mysterious person could be known as Johnathan Crane; otherwise known as the Scarecrow; one of the most dangerous criminal masterminds in Gotham. After the incident when The Joker has taken over the Arkham Asylum, he has been reported missing after Batman has witnessed from what it seemed that Scarecrow was eaten alive by Killer Croc deep below in the sewers of the Asylum. He was thought to be deceased by many. Scarecrow smirked to himself, imagining the looks on the faces of those who has thought he was dead.

Fear has risen around the defenseless civilians of Gotham City, police officers immediately started running an evacuation. Every resident in the city has gathered up into a panicking crowd. Lining up in the streets to get in tour busses and cabs. Many officers had struggled to calm down the frightened civilians who are desperately trying to enter the busses in a jiff.

Scarecrow's threat worked. In that night, there were 6.3 million people in Gotham City. In the next night, not so many. The only people that are left on the streets are the ones that enjoy the chaos, those are: Scum, criminals, thieves, murderers, rioters, and worse, not enough good people left to stop them. It took only 24 hours for the GCPD to lose control of the city. However, Gotham is relying on one man to save them all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Returning to Gotham (Part 1)**

 **I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I had so many things to worry about in my life. And this story is not dead if you're wondering. I've finally had the chance to finally post this chapter after so much hard work. This chapter came out much longer than I expected so I decided to divide it into two. Once again I am terribly sorry. Please Review, criticism is welcome.**

Equestria, a very peaceful place inhabited by the most kindest creatures called ponies. A land where crime and chaos are an uncommon occasion. This kingdom has four current rulers who guides their subjects throughout the land, these rulers are united in harmony to bring this land to peace.

In the Royal Castle in Canterlot, Princess Luna quietly strolled along in the hallways. She walked passed two guards that are currently patrolling the hallways. Once she entered the guards' sight, they immediately bowed their heads down to pay respects to their princess.

"Thank you for showing your honors, my subjects," she said gratefully. "You may rise." The guards stood back on all fours, awaiting for further orders. "Have any of you seen where my sister has gone to?"

"Of course, your highness," one guard asnwered, he pointed his hoof to the hallway leading to the chambers. "We saw her majesty went into her bedroom not too long ago." Luna smiled at the guards and gave a gracious nod before she left, allowing them to continue their duties.

As she continues to walk down the halls. She began to drift away in her thoughts about that recent incident where she and the rest of her allies were abducted by changelings. Somehow she is still a tad bit affected by this incident. That had only been a month ago; Luna hated when evil lurks around and intends take this lovely land of ponies away from her and the other princesses. And in result, all of that evil has always failed to accomplish their goals, no matter how many pointless attempts they've made. Just look at Queen Chrysalis; she had just failed at yet another attempt to take over Equestria. Concerning Chrysalis, she is nowhere to be seen since then. Does Luna expect Chrysalis to strike again at Equestria in the future? Of course she does. When? She has no answer to that.

Luna's train of thought came to a stop just as soon as she spotted Celestia's bedroom door nearby. She approached the door to gently knock on it, she stood by the door to wait for Celestia to respond. After a few minutes, there was no response from the older princess. Luna began to grow impatient, she knocked on the door once more, and again not an answer from the other side. Her ears flattened, her eyes narrowed into a suspicious but curious look. That was strange. She knew Celestia is in her room at the moment, according to the guards she had asked. She knew Celestia couldn't be asleep at this time since it is only in the middle of the afternoon.

"Sister, are you in there?" she asked in a slightly louder tone for her sister to hear her voice through the door. She continued knocking, growing mildly concern.

She took a grip on the doorknob to find it shockingly unlocked. She hesitated to open the door, knowing that it was never a good idea to peek inside her sister's room without permission. But does she have a choice? Something could've happen to her dear sister that she didn't know of. She silently twist the knob as careful as possible, holding her breath as she did. She was able to just get the door to an ajar point without making any creaking.

Her left eye peeked into view to see a small portion of Celestia's chamber through creak of the door. Her eye couldn't catch any glimpse of her at this angle. She gently moved forced door slightly more open so her head can fit in through. This time she was able to see Celestia. She appears to be meditating at the moment. But for how long?

"Sister?" Luna called out with a mildly toned voice. Only for Celestia to let a loud gasp as with her eyes instantly widening from her slumber. Luna looked at Celestia with her jaw slightly agape, trotting to her side. "Sister, is everything alright? Are you hurt?" she asked with concern.

Celestia sighed. "I'm fine, Luna." Luna breathed in relief to her sister's words. "I'm thankful for your worries, dear sister," said Celestia grinning at her sister caringly.

Luna gave out a sheepish smile across her muzzle. "Oh it's nothing, Tia," Luna stated with embarrassment. "I only arrived here just to see how you were doing." Her smile faded as Celestia began to give her a serious look. A sign that Luna knows that there might be something serious happening. "What is it, sister?"

"Luna, there is something that you need to know about what I have seen during my meditation." Luna curiously eyed at her with interest. Celestia continued, "I've just felt a strange disturbance." Not sure how to utter these words in the process. "A disturbance that felt...very unusual. This disturbance is somehow not here in Equestria." Luna quirked an eyebrow at her sister's words.

"Huh?" She tilted her head. "What are you speaking about?"

"I'm afraid it's very complicated to explain to you, sister."

Luna looked at her bewilderedly, having no idea what in Tartarus she is talking about. "What do you mean, Tia?" she asked. She could hear a soft, quiet sigh coming from her older sister. Luna's concern began to grow further. "Is something bothering you?"

Celestia stared down at the floor in thought. She had seen visions of that city during her meditation. Instead of ponies, this world is inhabited by bipedal creatures who are called "humans" according to Twilight. Hadn't she heard of this pony from Ponyville named Lyra being obsessed with these creature?

She somehow detected a huge threat in the city of Gotham, the same place where Twilight and her friends were trapped in as prisoners in Arkham City by Hugo Strange. Celestia couldn't even comprehend how she was able to sense a threat in a city which is not even in the same world she lives in. Twilight has given her descriptions and information about Gotham City from her experience after the time she returned home. The way she described this city was very negative.

She recalled hearing from Twilight that Gotham is the most dangerous and frightening city she had ever been in. She heard that the city has an extremely high crime rate. Twilight spoke of this particular event called Protocol 10 that she helped Batman stop this event. She had also been informed about Twilight and the others having adventures with Gotham's hero who protects the city by the name of Batman.

A man by the name of Victor Fries. A former enemy of Batman that Fluttershy managed to befriend, she convinced him to bring along his wife to stay here in Equestria so Fries and Nora can have a much peaceful life environment than they had in Gotham. They moved in at the Crystal Empire not too long ago, Celestia couldn't be more happy than seeing happiness in someone or somepony that has never felt any happiness in many years, Celestia couldn't be more proud of Fluttershy's doings. Fluttershy not only reformed Discord by giving him kindness and friendship but also someone who is as cold as Mr. Freeze get reformed in a similar fashion.

Plus, does she hear somepony calling out her name?

"Sister!" Luna called out in a tone almost as loud as her Royal Canterlot Voice. Celestia regained her senses to see Luna giving her a look of both worry and frustration. "Please, could you please explain about what in Equestria is happening?" Celestia's eyes widened in realization, she was stuck in her train of thought for a couple minutes without knowing and Luna probably called her name to her more than once. She couldn't say she blames her sister for being worried for her own wellbeing.

"Apologies for worrying you, Luna. I got carried away from my thoughts," she said in which Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Luna," Celestia began saying which Luna completely responded with a curious gaze. "Do you recall that place, Gotham City? That city where Twilight and her friends were once trapped in over 3 years ago?"

"Yes, I do recall. But why are you speaking of this?" she questioned uncertainley.

"I-I somehow just had a vision about Gotham City. It's under attack by a large threat, the citizens are forced to evacuate," she said with a worried tone. "We have to do something to stop it." Luna gave her a puzzled look. Thinking how is it even possible for Celestia to detect any threats that are in another world? How can Gotham be in any of her concerns since it is a corrupt city? There is possibly no hope of saving this city if you ask her.

"How do you know of this, Tia?" asked Luna.

"I-I really don't know. I was able to send Twilight letters when she was at Arkham, so I'm assuming my magic is somehow connected to Gotham. Despite it being in a different world."

Despite her disbelief, Luna felt slightly bothered by the fact that Celestia actually had any care towards this horrendous city. She asked, "Anyways, why are you so concerned about the safety of this city? It's already corrupted as it is, sister. Isn't there no hope of saving this dreadful city? Should we just let it be destroyed?"

"There are still innocent beings that reside there and I assume that this Batman might need assistance. We should all have faith, Luna."

There was a silent pause between the sisters until Luna hung her head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Tia. I should've handled it better," she said with guilt.

"It's okay, Luna. I could understand your opinions towards this city." Celestia gave her sister a forgiving smile across her cheeks, which Luna responded with a sad one.

Celestia used her magic to levitate a scroll from her desk and a quill from a bowl filled with ink. She unrolled the scroll and began writing.

Luna gazes at her older sister curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to Princess Twilight concerning the events happening in Gotham City."

Luna shot her a baffled look across her face."You're sending Twilight and her friends back into that place?"

"This Batman might need assistance with fending off this threat, Luna." She continued writing the words on the letter." I know it's risky. But this force might be too great for the Batman to handle," she stated, after she has completed the letter, she used her magic to teleport the message through Spike so he can send it to Twilight immediately.

It worried Luna about Twilight and the rest of her friends. The last time they were there, she was told that they had almost gotten killed when they were being thrown into Arkham City. Not to mention all the bruises and wounds that were visible on their bodies and how exhausted they were.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, dear sister?"

"I'm positive it is, Luna," she said, she then glanced towards the clock. "I'll be taking the chariot to leave for Ponyville very shortly. I'll be there to explain everything to Twilight and the others when I arrive. Could you stay here to keep the castle in check while I am gone?" she asked as she slowly made her way to the door.

Luna nodded at the request. "Of course I can, Tia."

"Thank you, sister. I should return by the end of the day." And with that, Celestia made her departure from the room. Leaving Luna actually uncomfortable about this whole situation. Clearly she is worried about the elements' wellbeing, but she trusts Celestia to the fullest. She could never doubt Celestia's decision no matter how much she disagrees with it.

* * *

Twilight is currently busy working on some modifications on the crystal mirror in a small room somewhere in the Castle of Friendship. She's been modifying this mirror for the past 4 months now during her spare time. This is the same mirror that transported her to the other world where she met everypony's human counterparts while chasing Sunset Shimmer. She also met her first crush who happened to be the human counterpart of a particular pegasus guard in the Crystal Palace who she is very fond of. But all of that has nothing to do with her reasonings of this project. It isn't even at completion at the moment.

It has been days since Twilight has spent time with her friends due to her being so busy with royal duties and working on this particular project. And not just her, but the rest of her friends as well. Applejack has been constantly bucking some apple trees with Big Macintosh at Sweet Apple Acres since it's Apple Bucking Season. Rarity was busy with finishing her dress orders at the Carousel Boutique. Rainbow Dash is busy training with the Wonderbolts to improve her status in the rankings. And Pinkie has been busy working endlessly in Sugarcube Corner due to the Cakes going out on vacation.

As Twilight continues to work on her project. Spike suddenly rushed inside the room, startling Twilight from her focusing. "Twilight! The Princess just sent me a letter," he said before revealing her the scroll. "Here, it said she wants us to gather up the others outside the castle because she is coming over. She said it's urgent!"

The word urgent coming out from his mouth caused Twilight to gaze at him with interest. "What could possibly be urgent?" she asked with a questioned expression. She used her magic to levitate the letter from Spikes paw and unrolled the scroll. Hovering it close in front of her as she read intently.

 _Dear, Princess Twilight Sparkle_

 _I apologize for interrupting your daily activities, but I have a very important announcement to deliver you this afternoon. I'm afraid I can't tell you through this letter I have sent to you because there is much I have to say. But right now, I only need you to gather up all your friends right now before I arrive there at three o'clock in the afternoon. I'll be looking forward to arrive there._

 _Yours truly, Princess Celestia_

Twilight's jaw dropped nearly to the floor at the news. How could Princess Celestia be coming over to Ponyville all of a sudden? Twilight glances towards the clock and it read 2:10. She needs fifty minutes to gather up her friends before three strikes. She turned her attention back at her assistant. "Spike, I need you to go call the others over here before three. I'll have to get myself ready when you're at it."

Spike nodded at her orders. "As your number one assistant, you can count on me, Twilight," he stated with a salute, which Twilight playfully rolled her eyes in response.

"Well you're gonna need it," she sarcastically said, sporting a playful smile on her muzzle. A sound of Knocking reached their ears from behind the front door. Spike opened the door to see Applejack standing outside the front entrance. Spike was surprised about the fact that one of Twilight's friends has already arrived.

Applejack grinned down at the dragon. "Well, howdy there, Sugarcube. Ah' just wanted to drop by to see how you and Twilight are doin'." Spike welcomed her to enter inside to greet Twilight.

"Hey, Applejack," said Spike. "Hold on a minute, I got to go get the others, I'll be right back!" The second he finished, Spike already went zooming in a hurry out the door. Applejack looked towards Spike's direction astonishingly. She had no idea he could actually run that fast with those stubby little legs of his.

Applejack switched her attention to Twilight, smiled at her cheerly. Having been awhile from not seeing each other. "Howdy there, Twilight. Spike seems to be in a rush 'bout something Ah' guess. Ah' hope Ah'm not interrupting something right now."She looked over her shoulder towards the entrance. Twilight used her magic to shut the door.

"It's nothing, Applejack. I've just had Spike go out and call the others to come over." She gave her friend a more serious look much to Applejack's confusion. "In fact, you actually came in just at the right time because there is something that you really need to know."

Applejack raised up an eyebrow towards the words coming from Twilight's mouth. "And why's that?"

Twilight levitated the letter towards Applejack for her to take it in her hooves. "Princess Celestia sent me this letter and announced that she is coming over to tell us some big news," she said as Applejack continues to read through the letter closely. "I have a bad feeling about this, Applejack. There could be serious trouble happening in Equestria."

"Well, this better be good," AJ commented as she returned the letter to Twilight. "Ah' wonder what the hay is going on."

"Well, we're about to find out," Twilight said simply . Applejack could completely make it clear from the look on Twilight's face that this is very serious.

For the past month nothing has happened, she definitely will not be the only one wondering what was on Princess Celestia's mind to tell the news. Did Chrysalis return? Has Tirek escaped from Tartarus to invade Equestria again? Or has Sombra somehow resurrected to once again take over the Crystal Empire and enslave the crystal ponies who inhabit the beautiful city? Who knows but things could get ugly.

* * *

Rarity has spent the majority of the week to finish up this last order of dresses. Her elegant purple mane is unkept due to the frustrations and stresses she's gone through. Suddenly, she heard a knock through the front door which she let out a groan with a hint of exhaustion and irritation. "Sweetie Belle! Could you be a dear and answer the door for me?" she called up to her little sister who is currently hanging out in her bedroom.

"Coming!" Sweetie called out from her bedroom. She trotted out from the door, she took small steps down the staircase carefully. When she finally stopped by the door, she open the door to find an exhausted Spike clutching his mid area. Was this dragon ran all the way over here? What could make him in such a hurry?

"Spike?" she said with confusion, "Did you just ran all the way here from the castle?"

Spike placed his claw on the doorframe to help support his balance as he rapidly breathes for air. "Sorry...I...just need...to see Rarity...right away...for a moment now..." he said in between his breaths.

Sweetie Belle turned her head away from the young drake. "Rarity! Spike is here! He said he wanted to see you!" she called out inside.

"Tell him that I'm too busy finishing my orders at the moment and to come back later once I am finished!" Spike heard Rarity's elegant voice respond from inside the Carousel Boutique. He could also hear the exhaustion in her voice when he heard her. She's been working on these orders for the past week now with almost no breaks during this process. Spike stepped through the entrance way.

"But Rarity, it's urgent! Twilight's just gotten a letter from the Princess. She told her that she is coming over at around three o'clock." Sweetie expressed a look of excitement about the news that Spike has told.

Rarity immediately stood up from her desk with a loud gasp in panic. "Oh my! How come I never knew of this?" She glanced up to the clock, only half until three. "My goodness, I have to get ready! I can't go meet with the princess without looking proper!" she exclaimed, her little sister rolled her eyes at her overreaction.

"You look nice enough like always, Rarity. The princess is probably only coming over to pay Twilight a visit for a couple of hours, no big deal," she said with an annoyed tone, Rarity stared at the small filly in pure shock.

"Sweetie Belle! A lady should always has to look proper when royalty comes by. Especially Princess Celestia herself pays a visit to Ponyville."

Spike usually reacts with a dreamy sigh with heart shaped pupils. He has this crush he harbors for her for quite awhile. But he tries his hardest to shrug off her beauty which he actually was successful in trying.

He says, "Rarity, the Princess says she has to tell some critical news. You guys might be on a rescue mission again."

Rarity began to wonder to herself if Equestria could be threatened by a new evil force coming here, she shivered at the thought. She prayed that is not the case, but it is highly possible. She has a terrible feeling that Chrysalis might have returned to get revenge since their last encounter.

"Well, alright then. If it's that important, then I suppose I should go see what this is all about," she said which Spike smiled in response. The fashionista glanced towards her young sibling. "Sweetie Belle, you are to stay put in the Boutique while I'm away. Be sure to take proper care of Opal as well."

Rarity began to walk with Spike out the door. But she felt a tug on her hind leg which ceased her from walking. She looked over her shoulder to see Sweetie Belle clutching her leg with a pleading look across her face. "Can I go? Please? I promise that I'll behave," Sweetie Belle pleaded while giving Rarity the most innocent, cutest pleading eyes she could muster that could even make an enraged Manticore hesitate from attacking her.

Rarity stressfully groaned in response towards her behavior. "Oh Sweetie Belle, please don't do this to me. I was already in enough stress from finishing those orders and now I have to put a stop to it temporarily."

Sweetie Belle ignored her as she continues to give the look.

Finally, Rarity loudly groaned in frustration. "Oh Alright! You can go!" she cried in defeat, the filly's smile widened across her muzzle in eager. Rarity took note of that and then quickly thought of a way. "Not so fast, silly filly! You can only go in under one condition," she said with an assertive tone in her voice, causing Sweetie's smile to fall down into a frown in response.

"And what's that?"

"You have to stay by my side at all times. I don't want you wondering around Twilight's castle when we're speaking with the princess. Okay?" Sweetie Belle merely nodded without protesting or starting an argument, but the disappointment in her face was noticeable. "Good," she said as they began to exit out the door to head towards the castle. Spike then waved them goodbye as he went off to notify the others.

* * *

About half an hour later, Spike had already informed the rest of the group about Princess Celestia's visit. They have all gathered up outside the front entrance of the Castle of Friendship, all awaiting for the upcoming arrival of the Equestrian ruler.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all stood there by the entrance door. Sweetie Belle was beside Rarity, she has also brought along Scootaloo and Apple Bloom to be occupied with to keep her from boredom while the adults had eir conversation.

The six ponies gazed towards the horizon as their eyes glinting with anticipation. Twilight stood in the center of the group as she seems to have the most expectancy written on her expressions. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the Princess of the Sun at the moment.

The wind feels very breezy and chilly on this day, the wind brushed passed the group's fur and manes as it felt relaxing for the waiting mares as they awaited for their princess. The sun is shining brightly in the sky which appears to be a beautiful sight, Celestia has outdone herself on this day of Autumn. Like always, the ponies continue to be living in the peaceful town of Ponyville, despite some possible trouble, invasion, or an S.O.S call happening at this current time somewhere in Equestria. But what seems to be a very bad time, is that what kind of trouble could be happening in a beautiful day like this?

Rainbow Dash ruined this moment of peace as she growled with impatience which caught the others' attention. "This is taking forever," she complained before turning to Twilight. "You had to call me all the way here when I was right in the middle of my Wonderbolt flight training? I have to perform in Fillydelphia in 3 weeks from now. I need time to make sure I'm in good shape and well trained for that. I'm still considered a rookie in the Wonderbolt rankings when it comes to skill."

"Patience, Rainbow Dash, the Princess did say she'd give us news that are important. She should be arriving here any minute now."

"That better be true," she said as she crossed her arms while hovering above the group. Applejack then glared up at the impatient Pegasus who is oblivious to it.

Suddenly, Dash felt a rough grip on her tail as she let out a yelp when she was forced down to the ground, she grunted in pain when her haunches hit the ground. She caressed her backside in pain, she glared up at Applejack finding her firmly gripping her tail between her teeth. "Ow! What the heck, AJ!?" Dash snatched her tail out from Applejack's mouth.

"Can ya show some respect here? If Twilight says that Celestia is comin', then she's comin'!" Applejack scolded Rainbow. Dash forced herself up before she shoved her forehead against Applejack's. AJ grunted trying force Dash back while glaring into one another's eyes while they snarled and growled in their faces. They began to feel a force and a lavender magic aura surrounding their bodies as it pulled the fighting tomboys away from each other.

"That's enough you two!" Twilight's voice called out. They stopped as soon as they heard Twilight's demanding voice. They turn to see the rest of the group who had been silently watching the conflict. Rarity and Pinkie shot out looks of concern towards their friends, Fluttershy seemed a bit shaken about their small bitter argument. Twilight looked at both of them showing a glint of disappointment through her violet eyes.

Both of the tomboys looked at Twilight apologetically, "Twilight, ah' could explain-," Applejack began before she was cut off.

"There's no need for explaining, can we all just be patient for once?" she asked with irritation.

"Sorry." Dash said apologetic.

"That's okay, Rainbow. Princess Celestia should be coming any second now. In fact,-" she gazed up towards the sky in the horizon until her eyes widened with eager, "-She's here!" she exclaimed as everypony around her turned their gazes towards a flying object in the distance.

A pair of pegasus stallion guards can be seen chauffeuring their princess with the flying chariot. As the guards gently landed the chariot in front of the castle, the group immediately trotted to the chariot to greet their princess while the guards stood in guard as they waited for further orders.

Celestia stepped out of the chariot when Twilight and her friends gathered in front of her. "Hello there, Twilight," Celestia greeted with an elegant tone in her voice as she gave Twilight and her friends a cheerful smile."Has there been anything of your concerns lately?"

"Not really," Twilight answered, then a feeling of curiosity washed over her as she stared up at the princess with a questioning gaze. "Princess Celestia, are you going to tell us the news that you came to tell us about? We've been eagerly waiting to know what you want to tell us."

Celestia smiled at that, "Of course!" she answered cheerfully before moving towards the castle entrance. She gestured the group to follow her inside the castle. "Now come, let's discuss this inside the castle in the throne room, there will be much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 2

**Return to Gotham (Part Two)**

Once they arrived in the throne room, each of the six mares and Spike sat in their respective thrones which had their signature cutie mark planted in the thrones. As the six mares sat in their thrones, the Cutie Mark Crusader sat with their respective sister figures, plus Spike sitting in his throne to Twilight's right, Celestia stood in front between Twilight's and Applejack's thrones.

"As you all know," Celestia begun to speak, "I have sent a letter to Princess Twilight telling her that I would be arriving here to tell you all very important news and information." she said, Twilight and the others nodded at those words, Celestia continued, "Therefore, I shall explain to you as slow and simple as I can to you all to understand. But I must warn you, it might be a great shock to you all and it will be very complicated." she announced, each of the six mares, the three fillies, and the dragon leaned their heads slightly towards Celestia's direction to hear her out.

"Do any of you recall at least 3 and a half years ago, when you all were captured and tapped inside Arkham City by Dr. Hugo Strange." she asked the mares who gave her both curious and knowing looks. Celestia could tell that they wanted to ask her questions why she is bringing this up to them, she turned her head to Twilight who had stood up from her crystalline throne with a confused expression.

"I apologize for asking this but, why are you suddenly bringing this up?" she gave Celestia a look of concern, "And to answer that question, of course we remember that time when my friends and I were all being imprisoned into Arkham City. We've met and helped Batman stop protocol 10 and fought by his side against his enemies. Some of us were even captured by various super-villains and almost got killed because of that. I even remember when Rainbow Dash somehow went insane and wanted to kill me about something that-"

Before Twilight could finish her sentence, Rainbow Dash loudly gasped which catches everypony's attention, the cyan-coated pegasus quickly stood up and glared angrily at Twilight with a hint of embarrassment in her eyes, "Hey! I thought we both agreed to never speak of this subject again!" Dash exclaimed with anger and embarrassment, however, Twilight only glanced Dash with a deadpanned look before she decided to ignored her outburst.

"Anyways, what I wanted to ask is that why are you bringing this up, Celestia? Is there something going on that we don't know?" she asked with concern, Celestia grinned at the question.

"I'm glad you ask, in fact I was going to explain to you." she said, all the mares began to look with interest. Curious to know the answers and what happened, "Earlier today, when I was meditating in my personal chambers," suddenly the Princess frowned in distraught which was noticeable to the concerned friends, "I almost felt like I was in a nightmare, Gotham is under attack." she said, only to her shouts of 'huhs' coming from the mares. Rainbow Dash had a look of shock more than everypony else.

"What!? What do you mean Gotham is getting invaded?" Dash with a perplexed look across her face. For years now, Dash could remember that she was probably the closest one to Batman after the Arkham City incident. She even took on the identity as the Batmare, having worn a suit similar in appearance to Batman himself. She fought crimes in Equestria just like Batman in his city, but since there wasn't many criminals in Equestria like there are in Earth, her career as the Batmare didn't last for very long. She has given up the identity as the Batmare and refocused back to achieve her dreams and goals as being a Wonderbolt, which she succeeded in doing in recent months. She still has her batsuit in her closet somewhere.

"The city has been evacuated, but I'm not sure what this threat actually is." Celestia said, "Through one hour of meditating, I could see people running in fear, they almost immediately evacuated off from the city. The vision was too... foggy and blurry for me to see what really happened and who caused this sudden attack. The entire city is almost deserted," she scowled and turned away from the mares, "And all there is left in the city are those of doing sinful crimes. Murderers, thieves, rioters, and those who enforce the laws in the streets of the city are force to hide in their headquarters." she sighed sadly after her scowl disappeared and turned back to the girls with a downcast expression.

"And that's why I came to send you girls on a journey back to the world you were all once trapped in years ago." she stated, everypony in the room all gasped loudly in shock, "I know, it's shocking. But the reason why I'll have you six to go return there again, it is why Batman might need assistance from this threat. I don't know who is working in this attack or how threatening it really is. Now I'm not forcing any of you to come along, its fine if you don't want to accept this new task and quest." she reminded them. The six mares stared at each other unsurely but then they grinned at each other and nodded to the princess, signifying that they accept

"You can count on us, Princess!" Dash spoke up with pure confidence, "We won't let you down!" everypony agreed with smirks, but somehow all but one certain farm-pony seemed to be skeptical about this.

"Wait hold on a minute!" everypony's ear's perked up and drew their attention to their apple-loving friend, "Just to remind ya'll but... how will we travel back ta' Gotham again'? Haven't we woke up from our sleep when we got there?" Applejack asked curiously

Twilight's ears perked up in realization as soon as those words left Applejack's lips, she turned her head back to her friend with a grin. "Actually, I think I have just the thing to do that." everypony peered in with interest towards the young alicorn, "Follow me, I have it over here!" she exclaimed, everypony shrugged, including Celestia, as they followed behind her as they exit the thrown room.

They found themselves in a large hallway where they have the large windows where it shows when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeating notorious foes such as Discord, King Sombra, and Princess Celestia forced to banish Nightmare Moon to the moon using the Elements of Harmony. Including recent events when Twilight and her friends used the same magic to defeat the returning Nightmare Moon, Discord, King Sombra, and Tirek. And even stopping the changelings when they invaded the Canterlot Wedding a few years back as well.

Everypony stared in awe at the portraits on the large windows of the hallway. No matter how many times Twilight's friends would visit this hallway, they could never stop admiring the atmosphere this hallway has to offer. They turned to enter through the last doorway on the right where the hallway ends, once they have a view of the small room, the group stood astonished to see a familiar mirror standing in the center of the room to see it completely different than the last they saw it. The Crystal Mirror was now connected by even more gadgets with a few more tweaks to the frame of the mirror here and there.

"I've been working on some major modifications on the Crystal Mirror for the past couple of months during my spare time. But it has yet to be at full completion for it to work properly." Twilight explained as her friends and the princess gazed upon the same magic mirror which bought her and Spike to that other world of human versions of themselves.

"And how long will that take you?" Dash asked.

Twilight gave a nervous grin as she rubbed the back of her mane with her hoof, "Um, maybe approximately at two to three weeks." she answered, Dash gave out an impatient groan to the update of her project.

"Seriously? Two weeks? We might not even have enough time until then." Dash complained as she crossed her forearms in disappointment, Rarity gave Rainbow a stern and assertive glare.

"Now Rainbow, darling. It is unlady like for us to have complaints unless it is necessary."

"Well it'll still teleport us there to Gotham but there might be some mishaps along the way." Twilight explained furthermore, "Would we have to take a risk here and see how things go?" she asked with concern, her friends glanced at each other with uncertain looks upon their faces. Fluttershy, in particular, seemed the most uncomfortable about doing this.

"Well it is worth a try," Applejack stated with honesty.

"Yay! I'm with Applejack! It's going to be fun!" Pinkie exclaimed in enthusiasm

"Well I suppose Apple might be right, I guess we all have to go in and hope for the best." Rarity said, she looked at Twilight's direction, "Twilight, what do you say?"

Twilight sighed, taking almost a minute of thought to think through this dilemma, "Alright then, but we all have to try to stick together this time. We're all friends and we'll make this through, like always." she said with determination with her friends nodding in agreement.

"Hey what's going on here?" said a voice caught their ears as the group turned to that direction to see two unicorn mares standing in the doorway with looks of interest. One was light purple coated and the other was a Brilliant azure coated color, "What's going on here? Are we off on another adventure?" Starlight Glimmer asked with a look of excitement." she widened her eyes in surprise as she noticed the Princess also standing among them, "But seriously, what's going on?"

"Yes, Trixie would like to know why the princess is even here of all ponies." Trixie asked with the same level of curiosity as Starlight.

Celestia explained to both Starlight and Trixie everything she had already explained to the others, about Twilight and friends' past adventure to Arkham City, what is currently happening with this situation. She explained everything as simple and carefully as possible so it comes to their understanding. As Celestia finished the story, Starlight had a look of concern on her face, Trixie looked very interested.

" _They get to travel to another world? Trixie would love to tag along?_ " the blue unicorn thought in her mind, she walked besides Twilight to her confusion. She gave the lavender alicorn a smile of plea, "Twilight, would you mind if Trixie would come along with you? I would to experience this adventure with all of you."

Twilight flinched at the request, "Uh, I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Trixie" said Twilight, using her best attempt to nicely turn down Trixie's request.

"Please, Trixie has helped you and your friends to be free from the changelings." she stated with pride, Starlight joined in the conversation as well.

"If you guys are all going to that other world, you're not going without me. I would hate to miss out all the fun." Starlight stated to Twilight's dismay.

"Look you guys, I really don't want to disappoint you, but I'm afraid that I can't let you two come with us. The place that we're visiting is a very dangerous place, probably more dangerous than the Everfree Forest." Twilight said, the fact that possible being more deadly than the Everfree has brought the Cutie Mark Crusaders some shivers, Rarity, Applejack, and Dash quickly consoled their dear sisters by giving comforting smiles which calmed them down. "I'm afraid that you two might not be able to make it through. My friends and I has had way too many near death situations on our last adventure there. That place called Gotham, it is a dark, gloomy city filled with nonstop crime. We never know when some maniac pops up out of nowhere, we almost got killed. I just can't risk taking the two of you with us." Twiight finished her statement, Trixie hung her head in defeat, Starlight however began to insist.

"Look, Twilight," Starlight began, "I'll have you know that just about a month ago, I along with Thorax, have saved you, your friends, the princesses, your brother, Trixie, and even Discord from the changeling kingdom. I've stopped Queen Chrysalis and her army of changelings from taking over Equestria. I've reformed the changeling army and Thorax is now their new rightful ruler, because of me. I've proven that I can help be a savior, and I want to do it again." she said with passion, making her reasons seem valid to everypony, "So Twilight, I am saying, please let me join you on your adventure."

Twilight took awhile to answer back which felt like an eternity to Starlight, before finally sighing in defeat, "Oh alright, you can go." she said, Starlight shot out a smile to her former foe, "I guess you do have a right to go."

"Wait!" Trixie's voice gained their attention, "If Starlight goes, then Trixie will go too." the magician said with assertiveness.

"You too?" Twilight asked with shock.

"Yes and I'm serious," Trixie said, one of those rare moments when the magician drops her 3rd person talk, "Over the past four months since I have befriended Starlight, I've been learning the value of friendship every time I have spent time with her. And also, I want to make it up to you guys for the things I have done in the past. I just wanted to be the best at what I do until Twilight has proven that she is more talented in magic that I am. Jealousy has struck me and I have found the Alicorn amulet, I've banished you from Ponyville and you've still managed to stop me. And after that, after a lot of thinking I have come to realization that I regretted it, I am not proud at what I've done." she paused for a moment before continuing, "I just wanted to say that I-"she exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry." the blue unicorn sighed in relief as she finally got that off her chest.

It took long for Twilight and her friends to process everything she has said to them. The honesty, regret, and apologetic tone in Trixie's voice was very unlike her usual self. And the words she spoke were the most thoughtful and the nicest thing that Trixie has ever said to them. Everypony, including the Princess and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all given her smiles of forgiveness and affection. Trixie didn't see the scene before her as she hung her head down, expecting not to be forgiven. When she gazed towards their direction, she was absolutely surprised by the praise she was given.

Twilight gave her former nemesis a warm smile, Trixie quirked up an eyebrow in confusion, "Trixie, even after you did all those terrible things against us, I would always forgive you. I'm glad you've said all those things to us, that must have felt like a ton of weight being taken off your hooves." Twilight said jokingly, Trixie nodded in agreement with a sheepish smile, clearly not being accustomed to all this affection given to her, "And if you really want to tag along with us, you are free to go as you wish."

Trixie nodded, she was very excited to her first trip out of this world where she lives in but at the same time, terrified and tension rose inside her about what awaits her in the town of Gotham. Clearly not knowing what to expect, Twilight turned to the other, "So are we all ready to go?" she asked, the Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly turned to their respective sisters with looks of plea.

"Can I go, Rarity? We promise to behave." Sweetie Belles asked, Rarity gasped in shock for the request that her little sister would want to go to a place such as Gotham.

"Please Applejack, Ah' Promise to be in your sight for the rest of the trip." Apple Bloom pleaded, giving the orange-coated mare eyes filled with hope to her annoyance.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash! It's going to be awesome, you and me helping save a city." Scootaloo said with excitement.

"Absolutely not, Sweetie Belle! Gotham is no where a place for fillies, I would not live with myself if something happens to you." Rarity stated, not allowing her dear little sister to walk into a place like Gotham, "If you want, you could stay over at Apple Bloom's house for a sleepover during the time that I am away." the fashionista suggested.

"Yeah Apple Bloom, ya could invite your friends for a sleep over, Granny Smith an' Big Mac can watch you girls while Ah'm gone. " Applejack agreeing with Rarity's idea for the fillies.

"Yeah, going to Gotham is not a good idea for you fillies, you guys can play some awesome games in your sleepover." Rainbow commented.

The three fillies merely hung their heads down in sadness, "Aww!" they groaned, "Okay," they said in unison, knowing that there is no getting passed the older mares' orders for them. After all, a sleepover would be a nice idea for the fillies as they turned to each about being excited and focused on topics for what they can do for tonight's sleepover.

Twilight then stepped with an impatient groan, "Are we ready to go now? We can't time waist time, y'know."

"Wait, hold on!" Twilight groaned at her cyan-Pegasus friend's call.

"What is it, Rainbow?" she asked with a tone of frustration in her voice which Rainbow ignored.

"There is something from my house, somewhere in my closet. It'll be fast, I swear." Rainbow asked, the annoyed Twilight rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Just get whatever you need." she replied, Rainbow beamed with excitement and quickly flew out a nearby open window. As she dash's threw the skies of Ponyville, she spotted her mansion off in the distance with noticeable rainbow waterfalls falling off the cloud. As she entered through her bedroom window, her bedroom having multiple Wonderbolt merchandise, she rushed to her closet and began throwing random things out of her closet, making a mess on her floor. She could care less about the mess she is making at the moment.

"C'mon where is it, it's got to be in here somewhere," she complained, struggling to find this certain thing, "Ah, here it is!" underneath all the mess in her closet, there was this black case sitting on the floor beneath all the piled up clothes and extra blankets. She was not much of a good housekeeper most of the time, but what she was finding was much more important to her than housekeeping.

As she opened the lid of her case, there was this familiar black suit which resembled a bat. She smiled at the sight of the costume, having not wearing this thing in years, she did feel nostalgic once again holding it. She quickly put on the body suit first, she put on the gloves which covered her hooves, her cape spreading over her backside and having her own utility belt. And last, she put on the cowl, her rainbow-colored now completely replaced by the black mane attached to the cowl. She gazes upon her reflection through the mirror, smirking with pride and admires her look of the suit she has. Now she is ready.

* * *

Back in the castle, the group patiently waited for the cyan-coated pegasus to return. After sometime, they noticed a pony dressed in a familiar suit that Rarity has specially made of her pegasus friend. "You all don't need to fear, Batmare is here!" Dash exclaimed with confidence and pride standing with a smirk on her muzzle which was the only thing on her face not covered by the cowl. Twilight slapped her forehead in embarrassment, not wanting to show any childish acts from her friends to the Princess.

"Alright, Rainbow! We can go now?" she complained

"Yeah sure, lets go and hit show on the road then." Dash said as all the ponies turned to the mirror.

"I bid you all farewell and good luck, my little ponies. I have every faith that you all will make it through." Celestia said her goodbyes to her friends and exit out the castle so she could return to her castle in Canterlot.

Well, lets go and hope for the best," Twilight said, her friends nodding to her statement, "Just let me power on the mirror and set the location to where we're going. I'll say this again, it is not done, so there could be mishaps on the way, but we don't have a choice though." she said as she pressed random buttons on the control pad next to the mirror. Once she finished doing whatever she is doing, the mirror lit up revealing a tunnel vision through the mirror.

"Lets bring it on!' Dash exclaimed, she quickly rushed jumped through the mirror, surprising the other mares. Twilight was the second to go through followed by Starlight.

Rarity was the last to about to enter behind the rest of the crew, "Rarity, wait!" she stopped at her tracks as she turned back to the voice.

"Yes Spikey-Wikey?"

"Are you sure you'll come back, Rarity?" Spike said with concern, "I don't what I'll do if something happens to you, just be careful." Rarity smiled sweetly down at the young dragon due to the care he has for her. She then wrapped her forearm around him.

"Aw, that is so sweet of you, Spikey-Poo. Don't worry I'll be fine, Spikey-Wikey, don't you worry." she said with a comfort tone, she placed a kiss on his forehead which caused Spike to grow bright red on his cheeks. And with that she entered the mirror and has disappeared from Equestria, leaving Spike and the three fillies behind as the mirror went off.

But suddenly, the mirror began to vibrated and started flashing a very bright light that is very blinding. Spike and the fillies quickly shielded their eyes and immediately went for cover incase of an explosion. The Mirror began to shake more violently as the seconds went on, frightening the fillies and the dragon. And then, it stopped. The Crystal Mirror now has been shut off after the shaking, Spike began to give a worried look as he stared at the mirror.

"Oh no," he muttered, something bad might have happened the transportation.


End file.
